Code Geass: Lelouch of the Empire
by Brendanjoke
Summary: 2 years after launching the second rebellion, Lelouch lives a relatively normal life, along with his immortal companion C.C. but when a mysterious individual claiming to be the real Zero infiltrates the Holy Britannian Empire. Lelouch must now do everything he can to stop Zero from breaking the peace. (This story plays on the Lelouch is alive theory.)
1. Chapter 1 - Lelouch of the Village

**2020, Undisclosed Location**

" _We are now broadcasting live, here in the Britannian Palace, where Empress Nunnally along with the rest of the United Federation of Nations will be signing the treaty to abolish all known military weapons with the exception of the Black Knight's Knightmare units and weaponry. Of all the weapons to be abolished and discontinued, none is more well known and feared than the devastating warhead known as the F.L.E.I.J.A which was used multiple times during the climax of the second black rebellion, led by the late Lelouch Lamperouge, better known as Lelouch vi Brittania, only to be stop by Zero, who appears to be now making his entrance alongside Empress Nunnally."_

 _The prez sure hasn't change one bit._ Smiling to myself, I continued watching the broadcast on my small but reliable television set. "I heard that smiling for long periods of time, permanently changes your face to look that way. Are you testing to see if the rumor is true?" Snapping my attention away from the broadcast, I turn to look at my ever so serious companion C.C. who was sitting down on the sofa across from me. Pushing my head against the couch I am on, I proceeded to answer her. "Now, what's wrong with being happy? I for one, think I deserve a break after what I've been through."

"Oh please, that was two years ago." Giving a sigh, C.C reached for the telephone by her side and begins dialing the number of what I can only assume is the Pizza Hut from the nearby town. "Oh, who said anything about two years ago? I was talking about yesterday, my dear companion."

"I don't think cleaning a barn and feeding the livestock can even compare to faking one's death." She answered, bringing the receiver up to her ear, signaling me to keep quiet. Looking back at the broadcast, I begin to recall the events of two years ago. While it was necessary to fake my death, having to watch Nunnally grow up from a distance without ever coming into contact with her again is still painful.

This last two years I spent here, in this small village off the coast of China has been devoted to keeping my identity unknown, under the guise of a wandering nomad looking for a place to settle down. The villagers here welcomed C.C and I with opened arms and allowed us to stay in this small house and in return, help out with some things around the village. As you can see, I'm a new man now, no longer the symbol of rebellion nor hope nor even justice. I would be lying if I said I miss it because as a matter of fact I really don't. My life as of now is something I'm perfectly content with.

"Lelouch, 24.50 please." Putting the receiver down, C.C reaches her hand out towards me. "24.50? That seems a little much, even for pizza." Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out some notes and passed it to her. "And it's no longer Lelouch, remember?" Taking the notes, she nods her head and begins walking towards the front door, waiting for the arrival of her lunch. "Whatever you say, Lucifer Valier."

Shaking my head, I continued watching the broadcast, every once in a while smiling to myself, at the sight of either Nunnally or anyone from the Black Knights. It seems that the entire world, with the exception of a select few, believes that Suzaku is the real Zero from the first rebellion and that I was an impostor, a fake, launching a second rebellion for my own gain. Well, I'm fine with that, being the object of everyone's hatred, after all, the perfect world I seek for Nunnally has come true, I can rest easy with that in mind.

 _"Now we see here, Empress Nunnally coming out onto the Palace's garden to address her citizens and the whole world, along with Zero and a few guards of the Black Knights. This truly is a moment that will go down in our history. Abolishing all known military weapons is a declaration up until two years ago, no one knew would come."_

The camera focuses onto Nunnally along with Suzaku who was helping to push her wheelchair, leading her to the garden onto a podium where she will address her speech, where the rest of world's leaders and citizens have gathered. The way this was going, it's looking more like a publicity stunt than a meeting of peace, with various ministers and kings sitting beside the podium and citizens watching them from the garden.

 _"While not many will agree with the Empresses' choice of holding this important event in the Palace's garden, the citizens however expresses their gratitude towards the Empress for having trust them enough to not hold the meeting in a secluded area"_

At that, I couldn't help but give a short chuckle. It does sound like something only Nunnally would do. Her promise to run the Empire just like Euphemia would, still holds true to this day. Some part of me still wish that I could be at her side along with Suzaku and the Black Knights, but that irrational longing is nothing more than a mere pipe dream. For now, I'll see where life takes me.

 _Knock knock_

Hearing the knock on the front door, I turned to look at it, only to find C.C already reaching for the handle. That can't be her pizza, no delivery service takes less than five minutes to reach your doorstep, especially not in a small village like this one. That can only mean one thing. "Wait C- Hestia, aren't you forgetting something? Let me get the door."

Stopping midway, C.C looks at me for a moment, probably wondering what I'm planning, before nodding her head and walking back to her sit, looks like she realized how close she was to blowing my cover. Standing up, I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my latex mask to disguise my face.

 _Knock knock knock_

"Yes, yes, I'll be right there." Seriously, of all the times to disturb me, why now? Making sure my mask is set on properly, I opened the front door, and as expected, the old man known around here as Chang Ming stands at my doorstep, an annoyed look on his face, as always.

"Oi, Lucifer! I thought I told you to bring those supplies to town! Urgh, you good for nothing brat, I don't even know why we still keep you here if all you do is dilly dally around in this house."

Huh, I remembered telling him that I'll do it later. I guess like always, he doesn't take that as an excuse.

"I said that I'll get around to it after I finish resting. I just got done with cleaning the chicken coop, surely you understand."

"That's not an excuse!"

Hmph, stubborn as always.

"I don't care if you did this or that, when I tell you to do something, you better damn well do it! After all, you're living here for free and if you can't do your part around here then just leave!"

What's with this old man? The shops don't even open until half an hour from now, going there now will be a waste of time, and what's more, I still need to finish this broadcast. Giving a sigh, I turn to C.C for help, only to find her twirling her hair with her fingers and staring at the television. Looks like I'm alone on this one.

"Hey, don't try to pass this on to your sister! I told you to do it! Hurry up, the cart is right there!"

God, this stubborn old man, looks like he's not going to move until I do as he say, and it doesn't look like C.C would be of any help either. It seems that I have no choice...

"I said that I'll do it later, so can you please... **Don't bother me."**

As he stares into my eyes, his facial expression change from annoyance to a blank stare. Looks like that did the trick.

"I-I understand... I'll come back when you're not busy."

Watching his zombie-like figure slowly get smaller in the distance, I put my contact lenses back on and closed the door. Taking off my mask and heading back to the living room, I found C.C staring at me, a smirk on her face. "Now what could you, of all people, possible find amusing?"

Shaking her head, she turns to look at the television once again. "Nothing much, is just that after two years of laying it dormant, you'd use your geass now for something as measly as this."

I guess that is pretty amusing now that I think about it, my cover could have been blown right there and then. "Please, he was asking for it all this time. It was only a matter of time before I snapped. Furthermore, I'm not going to let an old man stop me from watching Nunnally's speech." Jumping back onto the couch, I resumed watching the broadcast, finally with no one to interrupt me.

 _"-the minister. Empress Nunnally is now ready to begin her speech. We will now be keeping silent so as not interrupt her and so that you, the viewers ca-"_

Damn it! Of all the times to break down, why now?!

"Hmm, it seems that luck isn't on your side today, Lelouch."

"Tsk, it seems so... I could go the other villager's houses and ask if I can watch the broadcast... No, I'm the only one here with a television and a phone. Damn it."

"So, what are you going to do?"

Standing up, I began to put my mask back on. I'm not going to let this stop me. "I'm going to town, give the supplies and watch the rest of it there, if I hurry, I'll still be able to watch it."

"And just when you told that man you'd do it later, it looks like using your geass was unnecessary.

"I had no choice, if I want to see Nunnally, that's the only way."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd accuse you of having a really big sister-complex."

"Sister complex? Me? Nope, I'm just being a big brother."

At that, C.C shakes her head and begins to lie down on the couch I was siting on. "Sure, anyway, will you be using Alastor or the other horses at the stable? Because, I'm thinking of going out for a ride."

"Alastor of course, and you're not going anywhere. You are to stay here and wait for your pizza. I'll be back soon enough"

Although she didn't show it, I can tell she's disappointed by the slight movement of her mouth. Spending two years with her alone means that I can read her like an open book... Most of the time. "Fine, but I get to order more pizza, deal?"

More pizza... What is this girl thinking?

"Fine. But 60 is all you get. I'm not going broke for a stupid reason such as this." Reaching into my pocket I pulled out a few more notes and after calculating the right amount, I passed it to her outstretched hand.

"Try not to stay out too late, okay?"

Making sure my latex mask is set on properly, I opened my front door and breathed in the warm morning air. Being Zero I had to put on a mask to make sure no one knows I'm Lelouch. Now that I'm supposedly dead, I have to put on a mask once again, probably for the rest of the century maybe even more. This immortality thing is both a blessing and a curse.

Finally reaching the stables, after greeting a few villagers along the way, I begin my search for Alastor, and as usual, I found him eating hay at the back of the stable. "Alastor, come, we're going out for a little bit." Patting his snowy white mane and body, I gently pulled the reins towards the exit, and after attaching him to the cart filled with the supplies, I began my journey to the next town with haste, hoping that by the time I get there, the broadcast would still be airing.

15 minutes later

Finally arriving in town with nothing of interest to be seen other than a motorbike with at least a dozen pizza boxes strapped behind it and the flustered face of the motorist, I stopped at the usual store where I always drop off the supplies and began doing my duty at once.

When I was done, I asked the owner if I could watch the broadcast, but unfortunately he didn't have a television but he told me that I was welcome to listen to it on his radio to which I gladly accepted. As of now, I'd settle for anything as long as I could hear the broadcast.

 _"-I became empress, I made a promise to rule with both an open mind and heart and to always strive for peace. And after two years of rebuilding and making a better world, I believe we have finally reached it. The loss we all have suffered will not and will never be in vain so long as we're united as one. The struggles we have endured was all worth it in the end. For we have finally come this far."_

Ahh to hear her voice again, a smile appeared on my face as I sat on a chair that the store owner kindly brought out for me. These we're the words I've always dreamt of saying, but hearing Nunnally say it, was just as good if not, better.

" _As I stand here, or rather sit here, with the various ministers and kings and queens from various nations, addressing the whole world as one. I can't help but feel thankful to everyone for their efforts towards peace and to repay your deeds we are finally ready to sign the treaty and ta-ke o-one step cl- to- las- Bzzzt!"_

What? What's wrong with the radio? Holding it out in my hands to inspect it, I didn't see anything wrong with it. The other stations were working fine and the volume knob seems to be working. Tsk, technology.. So reliable.

 _"Bzzzt!"_

Oh, it's coming back.

 _"- I repeat! The Empress is being held hostage on the podium by Zero!"_

What?! Suzaku, what are you doing?! No, this can't be. Springing up from the chair, I began running towards the nearest convenience store, going as fast as my feet will allow me. Suzaku holding Nunnally hostage?! I don't believe it. Finally founding a store, I slammed into the door with my shoulder, causing a loud bang as the door hits the wall. Stumbling inside, I instantly scanned for a television screen, ignoring the shocked expression of the customers.

Finally catching sight of one, I breathlessly moved closer towards it, pushing the other customers aside to get a better view. As I stared at the scene before me, my jaw dropped, my knees began to shake. For there, on the screen, was Suzaku holding Nunnally by her waist with a gun pointed at her head. No... What are you doing?!

Realizing that I shouted out loud unintentionally, I took a deep breath to calm myself down. I must remain calm. He wouldn't kill Nunnally, it pains me to say it but she's valuable as a hostage, killing her there and then will just end with him being shot. Suzaku... What are you playing at...

 _"People of the world! I as you all very well know... Am Zero!"_

Bringing Nunnally closer to him, he continues his speech.

 _"No, I am not the Zero you all praised and adored for killing the dictator. That fake is right up there!"_

Pointing towards the roof, the camera zooms in onto... Suzaku! What is going on? Two Zeroes?! He's still wearing the mask, that means the world doesn't know who he is yet. But he's tied up onto the roof with two masked individuals beside him. How did they managed to overwhelm Suzaku?

 _"Now, you may ask, who am I? What am I doing? Why am I so mean to do such an awful thing? To that I respond with, Why do you have to ask so many goddamn questions?"_

Tsk, this guy is treating everything as a joke. This bastard...

 _"It's simple, the world as it is now, is wrong. It needs balancing. A world without chaos, isn't the way it works. For every positive action, there's always the negative right around the corner. And I'm simply just the negative. No Good with no Bad, no Light with no Dark, and no Hero with no Zero."_

What is this guy planning to do? I don't like where this is going at all. This isn't the way Zero works. This guy is no Zero.

 _"So you might think I'm not such a threat, one guy plus two other on the roof, no big deal right? Well, for those of you who think that, I suggest you start running now, because 3 minutes from now, I will order every single one of my men in hiding to start shooting randomly, I don't care who they hit, as long as they hit someone, I'm all good."_

This guy is a madman! He better let go of Nunnally now or I swear!

Turning towards the Black Knights guards behind him, he begins talking to them.

 _"Now to you useless Black Knights behind me, you followed me out here, yet you never suspected me at all did you? All I had to do was wear my mask and coat and sneak into the palace. You guys are incompetent, not worthy of being my Knights. I relieve you of your duty."_

He points his gun at one of them and shoots him in the head, his body falls backwards off the podium and onto the grass. He then points his gun to the other knight.

 _"And you, I suggest you get a move on and evacuate the world's leaders right now, I need them alive. I don't want them dead."_

Damn it! Where the hell is Jeremiah and Schneizel?! Why aren't they protecting Nunnally?!

After talking to the knight, he begins walking into the palace, with Nunnally in tow, along with Suzaku and the others on the roof.

" _And to all of you who thinks this is just a small act of terrorism, well, I'll have you know right now. I have 10 Knightmare units filled with dedicated Brittanian soldiers I 'borrowed' from the empress here, and their first task is to have the time of their lives in this small little place off the coast of China. Now if you need me, I'll be in the palace having a little talk with the empress along with the fake zero."_

As Zero walks towards the palace, the citizens along with the ministers and kings are seen running frantically around the garden along with gunshots being heard everywhere before the broadcast cuts to static.

-"N-no way.."

-"He doesn't mean here, does he?"

-"Mommy, I'm scared!"

-"Shh, it's alright, son. We'll contact your father right now."

As the customers in the shop begins to evacuate, I was left alone there standing, in a daze. He's got Nunnally and his men are coming here with Knightmares. "Argh! That bastard!" Slamming my fist into the window, I glared at television screen before me, gritting my teeth. I swear... I swear, I'll make him pay!

Author's note: Hello there, so this is a new story I'm doing and its probably the longest chapter I wrote. I've been wanting to do a code geass fanfic for a while and now seems like a perfect time, so I thought why not? This story will get updated in a weekly manner just like my other fanfic. Anyway I hope you enjoy and remember to tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2 - Chaos and Disarray

**Underground Shelter beneath the Brittanian palace, 10 minutes after Zero's appearance**

Slamming his fists onto the table, the Prime Minister of Europe continues to shout at the others. "Damn it! I knew we shouldn't have gathered around here! It's that stupid Empress's fault we're trapped in here!"

-"He's right! What's more, we don't have any arms to fight against Zero! All of our weapons, taken by this madman. Where are the Black Knights?!"

-"Yeah, someone contact their base! We need to combat this issue as soon as possible!"

-"How are we going to do that? There's no way out!"

"Everyone! Can you all just quiet down. You all claim to be the world's leaders and yet you all panic at the slightest hint of danger. If you can't handle pressure how are you suppose to lead your people?"

"What you'd say? Who are you?"

Giving up an attempt to contact the surface with his phone, he puts it back in his pocket and walks up towards the rest of the despaired faces of the leaders. "Kaname, Kaname Ohgi. Prime Minister of the United States of Japan."

"Ohgi? Ah, you used to be Zero's second in command!"

Shaking his head, Ohgi looks up towards the exit hole where they came from. "Used to be. And that's not Zero, the Zero I know doesn't work like that. That's someone pretending to be him."

"T-then, what do we do about this situation?"

Taking a deep breath, Ohgi begins to think hard. It's been two years since he has been in combat, so a full frontal assault will end up badly, sneaking their way out is no good either, having little knowledge of the exterior of the palace. _Damn, this is starting to look hopeless, if only Zero was here then- no, he's dead. Thinking of him won't change anything now._ After finding out the truth about Lelouch's sacrifice after being released, Ohgi and the rest of the core members of the Black Knights were filled with guilt. They were the ones responsible for his death, but at the same time, he must atone for his sins.

"Ohgi-San, if I may, There's a chance that I'd be able to potentially kill some of the hostiles above our location."

Coming out of the corner of the room, a woman dressed in a maid outfit slowly walks up towards him.

"It's you..."

"Yes, Sayoko Shinozaki at your service."

As if it was the normal thing to do, Sayoko bows her head down and brings it back up. Ohgi meanwhile, caught unaware by her presence in the room, gave a uncomfortable smile, remembering how dangerous she actually is.

"I ask that you not worry, I don't hold any animosity towards you, I only seek out the best for my Empress."

"Then uhh, what do you propose we do?"

Closing her eyes, she turns to address the others in the shelter. "I suggest you all remain here for 10 minutes, for I do not know how long it'll take for me to clear the area. Afterwards, you are free to climb back up and do as you wish, contact your loved ones, your countries, it's up to you."

The leaders were stunned into disbelief, some were actually laughing, the mere thought of a maid taking out a group of armed militants is something not even they could dream of. After bowing her head, she begins her ascent to the surface.

"Wait, what are you going to do once you reach the top?" Ohgi grabbed her arm to stop her, before letting go at once. He still is quite fearful of her after all. Turning to look at Ohgi, she gives him a reassuring smile, almost looking the part of the gentle maid again. "I'm going to rescue my Empress, possibly Zero too. If I should fail, I'll turn to you. Don't worry, I'll find my way."

Ohgi stares at her for a moment, before nodding his head and allowing her to climb up the ladder. Staring at her shadowed figure slowly reach the top, Ohgi watches her as she pushes the exit lid open and after watching it close down once again, only then did he began thinking of a plan.

"Okay everyone, after Sayoko has cleared the area I believe we should-"

The sounds of gunshots followed by multiple screams of distress interrupted his talk. The screams lingered on for a good 5 minutes, each time followed by a grunt and a silencing thud. Staring at the ceiling, Ohgi can't help but break into a cold sweat. _She's probably been out of commission for as long as I have been, and yet she still possesses such skills. She really is scary._

 **Town off the coast of China, 5 hours before the arrival of the Knightmares**

As I stared at the panicking citizens leaving their homes and fleeing into their cars, I turned my attention back to the tailor who was busy making me a new coat, that I asked of him, or rather, commanded of him.

"Is this perfect, Your Highness?" Having done his work, he takes out the silky maroon colored coat from the sewing machine and lays it into my hands.

The design is average at best, but I can always improve upon it. The color however, I would have preferred it to be much darker. I guess this would have to do for now.

"Mmm, it's good enough." Standing up, I hanged my new coat over my shoulder and deactivated my control over him. After a moment, his consciousness sets back in and only then did he begin to question his well being.

"W-where?"

"The town is being evacuated, Knightmares with the intent to destroy are making their way towards our town as we speak, I suggest leaving now with haste if you want to live."

He gives me this strange, puzzled look before recalling the reason why their coming to which he then responded with a loud scream and took off towards the direction of the road that leads to the village. Putting my lenses back on, I too began heading towards the exit, rubbing the latex mask I have on my face along the way. This mask gets awfully uncomfortable sometimes, the fact that I have to wear this for as long as people remember my face and name, didn't help my already deteriorating mood.

Finally reaching Alastor, I unhooked the cart and began to ride him. It's much faster to ride like this, plus I need to warn the village as soon as possible so speed is a necessity. As I urged Alastor to gallop faster, the people running barefoot away from town began to take notice of me. And as a desperate cry for survival, they began to launch themselves onto Alastor, in an attempt to overthrow me and take control of him.

Damn this people, when it comes down to it, we're no better than animals. Absolute predators. As I was thinking this, I hear Alastor give out a loud neigh. Turning behind, I was surprised to see that someone actually managed to hold onto Alastor's saddle and as a result he was being dragged along the road, refusing to let go. Tsk, can't this people just go away, they have plenty of time damn it.

-"Hey, hey! please! Please! Let me get on the horse. I-I'll pay you! So please!"

As I stared at the desperate and pained expression of the man, I can't help but recall the time I begged Suzaku to save Nunnally. I never want to be in that position again, to not be able to do anything for her. And to make sure that doesn't happen, I need to do everything I can to stop this Zero.

"Sorry, but money isn't of value to me anymore."

I turned to face the front once again, and with my legs, I proceeded to kick him off my horse. If one is to survive, one must learn to fend for oneself. As the man's screams grow fainter, I urged Alastor to move even faster.

"Come Alastor! Quicker!"

Digging my heels into him, Alastor made a grunting noise and galloped even faster, doing it's best to not run into people and cars evacuating.

Once I reach the village, I need to get C.C and think of a plan to combat Zero. Afterwards, the real battle starts. Zero, just you wait for me. I'll make you rue the day you decided to wear that mask.

 **United States of Japan, Ashford Academy, 20 minutes after Zero's appearance**

Standing on the rooftop of the academy, watching the clouds roll by as the morning sun shines down on her. Kallen Kōzuki worries over what's going to become of the world. After witnessing the rise of the new Zero on the news during her break, Kallen immediately headed up onto the roof, skipping her lecture all together. _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Just when thing we're finally changing for the better!_

Frustrated by the recent events that transpired, Kallen kicked the rooftop railings with all her might, making a very noticeable dent on it. _Arghhh! This sucks!_ Taking very deep breaths, Kallen finally regains her composure and begins to head back downstairs. Only to find someone in front the stairwell.

"Oi Kallen, Damaging school property is considered a very, very serious act of vandalism. And you're a teacher here, you don't want to get sack do you?"

Finally recognizing who it was, Kallen went up to him and greeted him. "You wouldn't be thinking of reporting me now, would you? We're buddies after all, Rivalz."

At that, Rivalz frantically waved his hands, with a smile on his face. "Hey, hey, hey I understand the frustration. I don't like where today is going either. I'll keep this a secret. You have my word!"

Returning a smile, Kallen gestures Rivalz to come follow her downstairs to have a little chat.

"By the way Rivalz, shouldn't you be teaching your class?"

"You kidding? How can anybody teach after seeing what happened on the news? Man, I sure hope the prez is alright, it sounded really bad."

"I'm sure she's fine, she's been in worse situations before."

"Err, I sure do hope you're right. I'd hate to see a former member of the student council bite the dust."

Although she was the one who did the reassuring, Kallen herself isn't really sure if anyone made it out alive. The one she's most worried about is Ohgi, if he's dead, who would retaliate against Zero?

"Lelouch..."

"Huh? What'd you say?"

Realizing that she had muttered his name out loud. Kallen waved her hand, trying to brush it off.

"Uhh, nothing, nothing. It's just that, it's a lot to take in, you know?" _Idiot, Lelouch is dead. What are you doing thinking of him? This is not the time to be doing that._

Believing her excuse, Rivalz continues walking around the school alongside Kallen. "Yeah, I hear you loud and clear. It's only been two years since the rebellion. And now we get another Zero? Seriously, it's such a pain."

Nodding her head, Kallen continues to walk silently behind him. For now, the only thing she can possibly do is wait and see.

 **Town off the coast of China**

Damn it! There's too many cars in the way! Forced to slow down to a slower pace due to the amount of cars and people on the trail, I shouted in frustration, earning the attention of a few people. Leave me alone! I don't have time to wait! I need to go now!

After a few more people attempted to mount Alastor, I made sure no one will do it again by commanding a police officer to give me his gun in front of them all and that seems to have work. My mood is making me make poor decisions, so I pray that no one will try again.

As I was wallowing in frustration, an explosion further up front snapped me out of my mood. What was that? A moment later, a barrage of civilians appeared and were running towards the other direction back towards town, screaming and shouting along the way. What happened?

Suddenly more explosions were heard again, getting closer and closer to my location. Not good, I better turn back too. Before I could steer Alastor the other way, a piece of debris hit the road in front of me, causing Alastor to panic and me getting thrown of his back.

"Alastor, wait! Come back!"

Seeing Alastor run off in the direction towards town, I got back up and chased after him. The explosions behind me were getting nearer, I picked up the pace a little bit more, pushing my body to its limits. Two years of village work will not go to waste.

Another explosion was heard, this time feeling the shockwaves around me, it's getting nearer. Come on faster! Faster!

 _Boom! Boom! Boom!_

The explosions were all happening beside us now, it must be a Knighmare unit. But how? It's impossible for it to made it this far so fast. As I ran and ran, I witness multiple people in front of me get taken out by an single explosion, causing me to fall backwards due to the shockwave. Damn it!

"Hey Shen, I found a live one over here."

Standing back up, I turned around behind me as soon as I heard the voice, and there standing in front of me was a girl, who appears to be around my age with long black hair and wearing a purple dress. Damn it, I've been caught.

"Hmmm? Why me?! I'm telling you this so that you'll take care of it! I don't want to get my hands dirty!"

She appears to be talking to someone on her earpiece. She's not even paying attention to me.

"Who are you?" I asked, holding the gun tightly behind my back.

It appears she didn't expect me to speak at all, turning to look at me, she crosses her arms and smiled. "I expected you to start running for your life, it appears you got more guts than all of these people combined."

"Who are you?" I asked again. If she doesn't answer, I'll just have to use my geass on her.

"Hmm? The name's Kobato Mei, Japanese."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Do you need to ask? Because I follow Zero."

Follow Zero? So they are his soldiers. I can only guess that they came here beforehand to make sure the citizens don't leave town and trapped them there, to wait for the Knighmares to come and massacre every single one of them. This Zero knows what he's doing.

"What do you hope to accomplish?"

At that, she smiled at me again and licked her lips. "A world where Zero reigns supreme." Taking out a gun she points it straight at me. "But you don't know need to know about that now do you? After all you're going to die right-"

 _Bang!_

Shooting her in the head with my gun, her body collapses, face first onto the ground. A world that Zero controls? Preposterous, I'm not going to let this guy ruin my efforts. Walking towards her body, I crouched down to get a closer look.

"Ahhh, it's a good thing I activated it before talking to you."

What the?! Turning around quickly, I gasped in both amazement and disbelief. There she is, standing there, completely unharmed with that smile still on her face. "H-how-"

"How I survived? Turn behind you."

Taking a quick glance back, her supposedly dead body has disappeared, the blood no where to be seen, as if it was never there. No... The only way this is possible is with a..

"Geass..." Muttering the word to myself, I looked back at the woman. Standing up, I aimed my gun at her. If she does have a geass, what power is it? Feign death?

"I supposed I've entertained you long enough." Unsheating the sword by her side, she slowly walks towards me.

 _Bang!_

Shooting her once again, her body falls flat onto the ground. Did I get here this time? No, she can't have died this easy. Scanning my surroundings for her, I found her behind me, ever so slowly walking towards me again. I took a step back and aimed down my sights again. "Shit!"

 _Bang!_

"Sorry..."

 _Bang!_

"But to send a message..."

 _Bang!_

"Destruction and murder.."

 _Bang!_

"Are the best ways..."

 _Bang!_

Shit I ran out of bullets! Throwing the gun away, I frantically searched around for any sign of her. She disappears after shooting her, only to appear at another place completely unharmed. Where is she?

"To ensure that the whole world hears it."

Behind me! Turning around quickly, I was just in time to see her smile once again, before her blade entered my chest and pierced through my heart.

As if in slow motion, she pulled out her blade from my chest and as I stared at the bloodied blade that pierced through me, I collapsed on my knees, blood coming out of both my chest and mouth.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you suffering for long."

Through my fading vision, I see her pull out a gun from her side and pointed it towards my forehead.

"I'll at least allow this much mercy on you."

 _Bang!_

Author's note: Hello once again, I did say I'll upload the next chapter in a week, but I thought that I'd leave you with even bigger cliffhanger than before! I'm evil that way, I'm sorry. Chapter 3 will be released in a couple of days, a week at most. Anyway, be sure to remember to review and follow, your feedback is highly appreciated and I will like to interact with you guys. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 - Reignited Heart of Darkness

**Brittanian Palace, A few hours after Zero's appearance**

"I'll ask you again, who are you guys and why are you doing this?"

"And I'll say it again, Classified Information. You didn't talk at all before... And you don't even sound like Zero... He had a deeper voice.

"Tsk, I am Zero!"

"Then, wouldn't Zero have foresaw this happening? If you are Zero, why the lack of security for the Empress? Why the abolishment of weaponry? This is clearly something the real Zero wouldn't have approve on."

The echoes throughout the Palace's dungeon came to a stop, for Suzaku had no idea what to say. His mind was fuzzy, being knocked unconscious by some unknown mean, only to be brought back by a loud slam of the iron gate. After a moment of silence and realization of the situation, he finally remembered what happened.

Yes, two members of the Black Knight approached him after leaving Nunnally's room, apparently the both of them disapproved of the treaty being signed as it will leave most of the countries unprotected, including the Brittanian Empire and the Empress herself.

As much as he wanted to express his opinion on the matter, he couldn't. He has never spoken a word to anybody with the exception of those who knew about Lelouch's plan beforehand, speaking his mind to anyone other than them will only break his façade. As long as everyone believes he is the real Zero, the world's hate will remain focused on Lelouch.

The Black Knights gave an aggravated expression at Suzaku as he resumes his brisk walk to his destination, not bothering to be silent at all with their discussion about how much Zero had change when compared to the first rebellion. Ignoring their remarks, Suzaku continues walking along the hallway of the palace. He has no choice, this is his punishment, to absolve for his sins.

With an air of melancholy, Suzaku turns a corner, entering a large hall, not really remembering what he was supposed to do. Something about dispatching more troops for Nunnally? Yes, that's right. Despite her protest over not needing any protection, Suzaku still feels that Nunnally's decision are that of a naïve person. Halting and abolishing all military weapons save for the Black Knights supply, disbanding the world's armies claiming that the Black Knights are all we need to defend the world. Every single Knightmare Unit including Lancelot is now hidden away in the Palace's interior, waiting to be disposed off. Nunnally might be the Empress of the most powerful empire, but her mindset is that of a child, fixated on making the world a better place, without considering the consequences of her actions.

In order to clear his mind of these bothersome thoughts, He decided to think of happy memories, ones that will raise his mood a bit...

 _Did I... Make the people of Japan... Happy?_

Suzaku froze in his tracks, if he had not been wearing the mask, one will be able to see the shock written all over his face. That voice... Is it his imagination? It can't be real...

 _Did I... I make it work?_

"Euphy..." Realizing that it is not his imagination, Suzaku spun around quickly, his gloomy mood overridden by disbelief. Only to discover that the entire hall had been devoid completely of people, as they were waiting for Nunnally and her speech. He stood there for awhile, genuinely believing that he must be going insane from wearing the mask for so long. Hearing voices, he really must be mad.

 _"Hmph, 'Let's both go to Ashford Academy together'... Now why would a person such as yourself, say such a thing to the Massacre Princess?"_

 _What? Where is this coming from?!_ Suzaku let out a loud grunt as he spins himself back to his original position, the voice didn't sound that far, in fact it sounded as if it's right next to him. But where?

As if answering Suzaku's question, the voice continues to echo on with no sign of its source. " _Don't bother searching for me, you'll never find me. If you must know , I'm speaking to you inside your head."_

 _Inside my head... Could it be? Yes, this could be another version of it. The thing Lelouch had._ Behind the mask, his mouth formed into a shape, and slowly, he uttered the one word "Geass."

 _"I see... You're not Zero at all, are you? I thought you were one of the casualties of the second rebellion, Suzaku."_

 _He figured who I am?! How?!_

 _"Shame, our Zero was looking forward to discussing much with you, but unfortunately, it seems this could change quite a bit..."_

 _'Our Zero?' Someone's trying to sabotage the speech! Not good._ His instincts are telling him to run and warn Nunnally along with the other ministers, but before he could do so, a sudden stinging pain appeared on his back, and suddenly, he felt drowsy. _Tranquilizer... Crap..._

Suzaku got down on his knees, fighting to stay awake. The tranquilizer dart must have been really powerful for its effect to surface so quickly. As his eyes were beginning to close, he caught sight of a figure walking towards him, but before he could get a clearer look, he collapsed face first onto the floor, his consciousness finally fading away. Reluctantly, Suzaku closes his eyes.

"So, What did you find out from his mind?"

"Heh, I think it'd be better for you and him to see for yourself, from what I found out, this isn't the real Zero."

"Not the real Zero? What do you mean?"

"Its exactly as I said, he's a fake. Tell Zero about this new information and afterwards, help me bring him to the roof. The plan still hasn't changed right?"

"No... In fact, if what you say it's true, we can learn a lot from this impostor..."

Those were the last words he heard before waking up in this cell, the ominous way they were talking had led him to believe that this more than just a mere act of terrorism. Snapping himself out of recalling the past, Suzaku focuses on the situation at hand. Although the poor lighting and the mask he's wearing resulted in low visibility, he could still hear his captor talking to him and it appeared that he was waiting for an answer.

"It... It's what the Empress desired!"

Scoffing, his captor shakes his head, clearly not impress with his answer. "What the Empress desired... I don't believe that's what Zero would have desired. I believe Zero would have known that we humans excel in only two things, war and chaos."

There's no doubt about it, his voice is the same one he heard talking to him in his mind. "The ways of Zero has change, Zero is but a symbol, and a man chooses how he wants to portray that symbol. Whether it be for war or for peace." Suzaku retaliated through gritted teeth, gripping the rusty iron bars of his cell.

"Except your forgetting one thing..."

A different voice echoed throughout the dungeon, and suddenly, the lights turned on, hurting Suzaku's eyes. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, he was able to see his captor. A man around his height, with blonde hair and blue eyes along with a small scar on the corner of his lips wearing a modified version of the black knight outfit. If anything, he looked as if he's of royal descent. He wasn't looking at Suzaku instead, he was looking off to the side, waiting for someone to arrive. Footsteps were heard drawing nearer and nearer to their location, and finally the mysterious person appeared by his side. Upon taking a look at his appearance, Suzaku stared wide eyed and in shock, slowly backing away towards the back of his cell. It was Zero.

"You didn't choose to become Zero."

Suzaku didn't respond, he was shocked beyond disbelief. To think that another Zero has appeared, along with a geass user. It was a lot to take in. Zero was wearing the exact thing same thing as Suzaku. It looked as if they were partners. It made Suzaku sick to think that he's wearing the same clothes as this terrorist.

"If what my comrade here say is true, you aren't the real Zero at all. Of course you aren't, because I am Zero. You are but an impostor."

Suzaku took a second to regain his composure, and after a series of deep breathing, he stared at his evil counterpart in the eye. "What do you plan to do?"

A moment of silence, then, Zero tilted his head. "First off, I dislike people who desecrate the name of Zero, so how about we remove your mask, and see who you really are. My comrade here told me that I'd want to see who is behind that mask myself."

The blonde one looked at Zero and after getting his permission, he opened the cell door, making a loud metallic noise as the door swing open. He then pulled out a gun from his side and aimed it at Suzaku, so as to not to let him escape. Suzaku already knew it was pointless to try and leave, who knows what kind of tricks he has up his sleeve. He has no choice but to endure.

Zero slowly walks into the cell until they were both face to face and slowly, he lifts up one hand and touches Suzaku's mask. "Now, let's see who you really are." He then proceeded to rip the mask off with a quick swipe of his hand, causing Suzaku's head to turn to the side. Slowly, Suzaku turns back to stare at Zero.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the supposed Knight of Zero. I thought you died."

Keeping silent, Suzaku continues to glare at Zero.

"Oh? Why the scary face? You are my knight aren't you? Oh no, I forgot that was Lelouch vi Britannia... The original Zero."

 _He knows?!_

"How did you-?!"

"Figure out Lelouch was Zero all along? Simple, I asked the Empress nicely."

Enraged, Suzaku reached out to grab Zero's throat but before he could reach for it, a gunshot zoomed past Suzaku's cheek, causing it to bleed.

"Why the hostility? I just asked the Empress why would she demolish all the weapons in the world, and she replied saying that she was doing it all for her brother's sake and then she proceeded to tell me that he fooled the world into thinking he was a mad dictator so that all the hate would be focused on him." After chuckling for a bit, he continued. "I gotta say, it worked, even on me."

Wiping the blood off his cheek, Suzaku managed to exercise great self restraint and not beat this Zero to a pulp, and after making sure he's calm enough, he asked another question. "How did you infiltrate the palace?"

Tossing the mask up into the air and catching it, Zero begins walking out of the cell and locking it, he then turns to address Suzaku one final time. "That's an answer for another day, and as for your previous question. I plan to shape the world to my own designs with the help of the people."

"Come Edward, we have to update the world on our demands." Said Zero, turning towards his blonde partner. Edward nodded his head and begins walking out of the dungeon along with Zero.

"Are you crazy?! Who would agree to such a thing?!" Suzaku shouted, running up to the bars and watching their figures slowly fade out of his vision.

As the lights of the dungeon shut off, leaving Suzaku alone in the dark, a voice is heard one final time before the doors of the dungeon closes.

"The Empress for one agreed with me."

 **United States of Japan, Apartment Complex, 4:24 p.m.**

It was no use, she couldn't relax at home knowing that a new threat is out there. She needed to do something, anything as long as it'll take her mind off it. So Kallen decided to leave her home and go out for a jog, what else could she do? She's no longer a Knightmare pilot nor a soldier of war. She's now just a regular Japanese citizen.

Putting on her tracksuit, Kallen decided that she might as well check the news for any updates on what is now being called the beginning of the third Black Rebellion. Jumping onto her couch, Kallen took the remote on the table and turned on her television.

Flipping through channel after channel, Kallen realizes that they're all pretty much saying the same thing and that there hasn't been any new updates. Giving a sigh, Kallen was just about to turn off the tv and walk out, but she soon found a channel talking about something new.

 _"Hold on, hold on... We have just been informed that a broadcast is being played at the location of the Brittanian Palace. It appears that a reporter by the name of Milly Ashford is being held hostage by Zero. We will now be showing you the message being broadcasted live on air. Viewer discretion is advised."_

The scene then changes to Zero sitting in the throne room of the palace, speaking directly to the camera, Schneizel by his side.

 _"People of the world, I implore you to listen to me, for I would like to address a couple of things. To start, I heard rumors stating that this is beginning of a new rebellion. It is not a rebellion, it is a revolution! I vow to change how this world works, for that is the reason for Zero's existence. Starting today, I will bring the world into the next stage of existence. And to lead beside me, is none other than your leader, Empress Nunnally."_

"What?!" Shouting out loud, Kallen stared wide-eyed at the scene before her, the camera pans to the side showing Nunnally on her wheelchair, being pushed by a masked individual heading towards Zero and after reaching him, she turns to address the camera.

 _"Everyone, ministers, kings, queens. I assume you all have managed to escape by now and are watching this. Zero has decided to give you a choice, instead of forcefully putting it down on you, to either join us or to oppose us on his creation of a new world. Opposing him would mean unleashing the wrath of the New Order of the Black Knights."_

 _New Order of the Black Knights? What is this?_ Questions after questions filling her head, Kallen turns up the volume a little bit more.

 _"The former Black Knight organization won't be there to help you, for they are under the command of Zero."_

"So you basically abolished all the countries weapons so they can't fight back?!" Kallen shouted at the television in dumbfounded rage. There's no doubt about it, Nunnally was working with this Zero for a long time.

 _"If you choose to join us however, your countries will avoid complete annihilation. It's your choice, either way, We will conquer the world and all of it's resources to achieve our goal. We expect to hear from you 2 days from now. I believe that is enou- ti- make-..."_

 _What's going on?_ The broadcast was unexpectedly cut off. _Was that it?_

 _"We seem to be having some technical difficulties, please stay on standby, we'll get back- what was that? Uhh, this just in! We have just received word that a broadcast is being played live from an individual claiming to be an opposer of Zero."_

The news station was then replaced with a figure of a man wearing a bright red suit, with a black coat along with a spiky red and black mask, bearing a striking resemblance to the Zero costume. And behind him, is a background filled with flames, broken buildings and debris all over the place. _No way..._

 _"People of the world! Hear me! Brittannia! Fear me! For I am Lucifer! The prince of darkness! The fallen one! And also... Zero's demise."_

 **Author's note:** First off, I would like to apologize for the really long delay between this chapter and the previous one, I just entered my final year of high school. So I was quite busy, sorry about that. I'll try to be more consistent between releases. Secondly... That's pretty much it. Anyway, make sure to tell me what you think of the chapter, as feedback is really helpful.

 **Updated:** Oh my god, I'm an idiot.. For the people who have read this chapter before, I made Nunnally walk towards zero despite the fact she's handicapped... This has been changed to instead someone pushing her wheelchair.


End file.
